Core B, the Real-Time Imaging of Circadian Processes Core, will provide P01 investigators with optical and imaging equipment for quantitative analysis of cellular physiology and gene expression in living cells. The specific aims of the Real-Time Imaging Core are to provide facilities for the visualization and digital image capture of cellular events, provide facilities for the detection and monitoring of gene expression reporters of living cell in real-time, to support the analysis and archival of real-time imaging data files, to facilitate the acquisition of new optical technologies and real-time approaches to the analysis of clock-components and/or clock-controlled cellular events, and to provide Core users with consultation regarding experimental design of imaging studies and advice on interpretation of imaging data. The Director of Core B is Dr. Mark Zoran. He will oversee all technical work done by the Core and provide technical advice to the Core users. Mr. Jeff Burkeen manages the day-to-day operation of the facility. Core facilities are equipped with a Real-Time Microscopy System, a Cryo-Cooled CCD Camera System, a 2- Detector, 40-Plate Stacker Topcount, UVP BioChemiluminescent Imaging System, a NanoDrop ND-1000 Spectrophotometer, and a networked data analysis workstation. Research conducted and published by Core B users includes studies of vertebrate brain cell function, modulation of glial cells by clock-controlled signals, pacemaker properties of brain cells, and clock-controlled gene expression in fungal and bacteria cells. Other Core B users have published studies of nervous system regeneration, neuronal synapse formation, and microbial development and genetics. Our long-tern goal is the discovery of mechanisms used by diverse biological systems, from single cells to animals brains, to coordinate intra- and intercellular processes that govern biological timing and neural integration. Specifically, Core B provides researchers with tools for imaging these cellular functions. Disorders and degeneration of neural function often derive from, or result in, compromise of cell signaling. Discovery of these basic cellular mechanisms will benefit medical science and,ultimately, the public health.